


The Right to Love

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's example, in an argument with Anderson, might not be as hypothetical as he says.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted March, 2015

Arguing at NSY after a resolved case.

**Anderson:** It doesn't matter what one person thinks. It matters what the majority thinks.

**Sherlock:** *exasperated; sighs heavily* No.

**Anderson:** Just listen. *holds hand up* You have to follow the majority. That's how democracy-

**Sherlock:** No. Wrong. So wrong, very wrong, completely wrong.

**Anderson:** *rolls eyes*

**Sherlock:** Rights can't be decided by the majority. The majority are idiots.

**Anderson:** *upset* The majority aren't you Sherlock.

**Sherlock:** Let's say then that I love Molly and Tom loves Molly. *voice raised* It is my right to love Molly and it is her right to decide that she only loves me! It is not the majority's decision to decide who is best for her.

**Molly:** *from across the room talking to Greg & John; hears her name* What's this now?

**Anderson:** *delighted* Well-

**Sherlock:** *suddenly pale* Nothing. It's nothing.

**Molly:**...

**Sherlock:** So Greg, you have John's statement down. We can leave and-

**Anderson:** Sherlock says it's his right to love you.

**Sherlock:** *stuttering* It was an- an example -a hypothetical example.

**Molly:** *intrigued*

**Anderson:** *under his breath* Sure...

**Molly:**...

**Sherlock:** *frazzled* John, *points to the door* shall we go?

**John:** *trying to remain composed; still chuckles* We shall.

Sherlock & John leave.

**Anderson:** *to Molly* I think Sherlock believes he is best for you.

**Molly:** *eyes glaring down the consulting detective as he leaves* Better be; no one else has made the cut thus far.


End file.
